backtothegleeturefandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of the new Back to the Gleeture series created by Glee_Addict101. This episode was written on a comic series on the date: Dec. 17, 2011. Plot A Flashback is shown in the 1999 with a surprised Sugar Motta and Doc. Sugar was in the past and she saw William McKinley Pre-School. Inside of the school, Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman were fighting with each other at their young age. Then Doc arrived and told Sugar that they'll go home already. Rory Flanagan looks devasted about his parent's attempt to break-up. So Harmony Jackson asked why he is so angry lately, and she discovered about the break-up. Harmony revealed about her parent's break-up too. Rory is confused why Harmony is being so distant to him lately, so he asked his bestfriend, Charles about her. Charles teases Rory that he misses the old and obsessed Harmony. It's Christmas Time in McKinley 30' and the teens are excited to celebrate the holidays. But some aren't because they're all facing the same problems at the same time. Rory greeted his parents, Kurt Hummel-Anderson and Blaine Anderson a merry christmas. He could see the delight in his parent's presence so he asked if they would still break-up and Blaine told him "No... It's Christmas!" The Puckerman family, greeted each other a merry christmas, along with the Brittana family. Rachel Hudson opened the cam and Finn Hudson, her husband appeared. They greeted each other merry christmas and Rick thanked his dad for the present he gave to him, a machine gun. They were happy because they saw each other but when Finn asked where Harmony is, Rachel gave him a sad look. "She doesn't want to talk to you" Rachel told Finn. Harmony is eavesdropping in the back hearing the words her dad wanted to say to her. Before Rachel could say goodbye, Harmony popped in and asked if her dad is still on. Her dad said "Always, Merry Christmas" Just as Harmony began to smile again, an unexpected visitor came to her house. Rory greeted her and gave her a 'RH' necklace and Harmony asked what the letters stand for. Rory said "Rory and Harmony" but Harmony turned him down. Chuck saw Julia Chang and Steel Evans being sweet and he was jealous. Sugar noticed his jealousy towards the two. Chuck asks what as-burgers is and Sugar told him "I've been insulting you guys 4 years and you still don't know it?" Chuck laughed. Julia said she's feeling sorry for Rory because he doesn't know what she really feels.Steel asked her if she really loves Rory and Julia said she doesn't know. Steel still struggles in his love for Harmony because she doesn't love him like how she loves Rory. The 4 discussed about their parent's break-up and how they thought that Christmas season would heal the hearts of their confused parents. Then, Sugar said something that made them even more nervous. She revealed to them the DeLorean DMC-12 car that gives them a ride with time. Sugar told them her plan to go back to the future and fixed the mess that their parents had started. They got confused and asked if this thing is really gonna work. Sugar rest assured that the thing works really well and ask Doc for the permission to use it. Sugar, Rory, Harmony and Charles went back to the past. Songs There are no songs in this episode. Trivia *This is all their sophomore year. *Rory and Julia are still together but Rory starts to develop some feelings with Harmony. *Charles and Harmony had a fling last year. *Sugar and Charles are single. *Their adventure begins in 2nd semester. Category:Episode